


Stitches and Sex

by BeautifulDecay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, NSFW text, Oral Sex, Smut, slightly rough sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:Heyyy, I was wondering if you could write a oneshot for me? Maybe it could go off the lines of dean being embarrassed because he got a boner while you were straddling him while you were cleaning up his wounds from a hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches and Sex

“God damn it Dean, You need to be more careful” You say, trying to get a good angles work on deans injuries but not finding one. You let out a frustrated groan and crawled onto his lap.

“Woah Woah woah, y/n what are you doing?!” Dean asked, a blush on his face.

 

“Im tending to your wound, you just had to get one right there” You say, mumbling the last bit as you go back to fixing him up, not noticing the growing bulge in his pants. He looks to the side and takes a swig of whisky. You shift slightly in his lap, feeling something hard rub against you.

You look away from the wound and up at Dean, who had his head turned away from you. A small smirk appears on your face and you experimentally roll your hips, making a small groan come from Dean.

You grab deans chin and make him look at you, his cheeks are a shade of pink and his eyes are looking anywhere but your face.

“Dean~” You purr, making him bring his attention to you.

“U-Uh yes y/n?” he asked and you can tell hes embarrassed, due to the fact that he had gotten a boner from you straddling his lap.

“You uh, need some help with that.” You ask, bringing your left hand down to palm his bulge. He groans deeply as you giggle. He looks to the side again and nods slightly. You let out an over exaggerated gasp, deciding to tease him.

“Is THE Dean Winchester, Lady killer, the one who makes men go gay for him is being…SHY!?!” You gasp, pausing at the end to add into the effect.

Dean groans and give you the bitch face, to which you just laugh and kiss his shoulder where he had the wound, just a small cut that needed stitches. You moved off his lap and onto the floor with a small thud, his pupils blown as he watches you. With a smirk plastered on your face, you rub your nose against the front of his jeans where the bulge is.

He leans back on his arms, watching as you unzip his pants and pull them down around his ankles. You bring your hands to his thighs and rub his hard cock through his boxers before pulling them down, letting his erection spring free. You lean forward and lick up the under of his cock, rubbing your tongue against his slit.

Dean grabs the sheets of the bed as he watches you, his hands making a tight fist as you take him into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down while you continue to rub the flat of your tongue against his slit and the under of his cock.

His hips buck upward, making the head of his cock hit the back of your throat, causing you to gag slightly but you quickly recovered yourself. Going back to sucking him off.

“Y/n” came his gruff voice mixed with a deep moan. You hummed slightly, sending waves of pleasure through him. You could feel Deans cock twitch in your mouth and you knew he would cum soon. You sped up your movements until he shot his hot seed down your throat, you swallowed it all and pulled off his cock with a ‘pop’. Looking up at him to see his face no longer looking embraced, his eyes were lost in lust.

You moved back up onto his lap, grinding yourself on him once again. You could feel Dean harden once again as you grabbed his hair, smashing your lips onto his in ha heated kiss. His hands tore off your shirt, a pleased look on his face when he saw you had no bra on.

“ SO beautiful..” He murmured against your lips, kissing down your jaw and neck. His hands gripped your waist as he sucked and nipped at your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. You bucked your hips into his and he bit down harshly, pulling a loud moan from you.

“Dean~” You moaned, his hands moved off your hip and started to undo you pants. You stood up to make it easier for him, and soon enough your pants were off and across the room and you were being lowered onto Dean’s once again hard cock.

“Holy shit y/n, your so fucking tight baby.” he praised, thrusting his hips upwards as you start to bounce on his cock. You let out a long moan as you raised yourself almost all the way off him then slamming yourself back down, him hitting your g-spot hard. You gripped his hair tightly as you closed your eyes tightly.

Dean watched your face with amusement as he watched it twist in pleasure, his hands gripped your hips, helping you slam down on him. Soon enough you had a nice rhythm going on until you could tell you were close.

“A-Ah d-dean I-Imm mmh” You moaned, rolling your hips as you felt his cock twitch inside you. Your name left Deans lips like a prayer, saying it repeatedly over and over again. Your walls clenched around him as you came, he followed soon after, shooting his seed deep inside you. You collapsed against his chest, your face hidden in his neck as you fry to catch your breath.

With one swift movement, you were on your back, your legs were thrown over Deans shoulders as he trusted back into you. Pounding into you like a animal in heat would with its mate. Your hands flew to the side’s and you gripped the sheets, your eyes closed tightly once again.

You called Deans name over and over again, bucking your hips up. Deans hands gripped your thighs tightly, sure to leave a hand mark shaped bruise. His eyes were glued on your face as he pounded into you.

“Oh yea y/n~ You feel so good.” he moaned, the coil in your stomach building up once again. You moaned his name and bucked you hips up again. Your walls clenched around him as you came, his cock twitching as he followed soon after.

 

“DEAN!” you yelled, arching your back and curling your toes. Dean yells your name and lets your legs fall off his shoulders as he collapsed on top of you. Kissing your neck gently as he rolls off you.

“If this is how it ends up when you fix me up…I think Ill get hut more often” Dean jokes with a wink and you giggle, rolling over to face him and kiss his lips.

“Oh Dear god! Put A Freaking Sock On the Door Or Something!” Sam yells from the door way, quickly setting down the bottle of Whisky he had and quickly left the room, mumbling something about bleaching his eyes. You and Dean laughed simultaneously and pulled the covers over your naked body’s. A smile on both your faces as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
